With the development of personal wireless communication technology as well as the launch and use of the third and fourth generation wireless communication standards, personal broadband wireless data communication services have been rapidly developed, and users can access to a wireless network through the wireless data access device. When the terminal is connected to the wireless network through a wireless data access device, a Domain Name System (DNS for short) plays a very important role. Especially the IPv4 address resources of the global Internet are dwindling, the IPv6 technology greatly reduces the pressure existing in the IPv4 address, but a 128-bit IPv6 address is not so easy to remember as the IPv4 address. Therefore, the DNS is becoming more important in the IPv6. The main function of the DNS is to locate the network resources accurately through a mutual mapping relationship between domain names and IP addresses, realizing a function of querying an IP address according to a domain name.
The domain name server is normally configured using an automatic configuration mode. For some particular cases, a carrier needs a user to manually configure a DNS server address. Therefore, in the related technologies, the following three manners to configure the DNS server may possibly coexist: (1) the user specifying a DNS server address through network connection attributes provided by a terminal (i.e., manual configuration by a user); (2) the user configuring a DNS server address through an application program (i.e., manual configuration by a user); and (3) automatically configuring a DNS server address, which has two mechanisms at present, i.e., automatic configuration by the terminal and automatic configuration by a driving apparatus. For example, when a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP for short) on the terminal is disabled, the automatic configuration is automatic configuration by the driving apparatus. At this time, when the automatic configuration method by the driving apparatus and the manual configuration method by the user exist at the same time, the driving apparatus not only needs to ensure the provision of the DNS server address in the terminal, but also needs to ensure that the terminal uses the DNS server address set by the user in preference after the user configures the DNS server address. Since a final interface automatically configured by the driving apparatus in the terminal and a final interface manually configured by the user locate at the same place, there is a case that an address which is configured later will rewrite the interface, which will result in an address which is set previously being invalid.
Thus, in the related technologies, if the driving apparatus does not know whether the user performs a manual setting, it cannot ensure that the configuration by a user precedes the automatic configuration by a driver, and thus the requirements of the carrier cannot be achieved.